Nada como eso
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Mientras vuelan sobre el invernal cielo de la tarde, extraños sucesos se presentan entre Chrona y Kid. Una frenética vuelta dentro del pecho, un golpe invisible en el estómago. Es raro, nunca habían sentido nada como eso. Kid/Chrona.One-Shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. La historia es mía. Acabo de terminar de ver el anime justo hoy. Y esta pareja en especial me gustó.

* * *

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira Liz!

La siempre vivaz Patty señalaba la parvada inmensa que de pronto eclipsó el cielo claro de la tarde. El invierno se acercaba y las aves volaban hacia las tierras cálidas del sur.

- ¡Ah! ¡Son miles! – exclamó la hermana haciéndose sombra con la mano sobre su frente.

- Es In-Increíble…- se escuchó la voz siempre temblorosa de Chrona.

- ¡Ora Liz! ¡Cacemos unas para la cena!

En un movimiento la más alta le bajó el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro. – Baka…

La mirada verde de Chrona se perdía en la lejanía con las aves que cruzaban en el cielo que poco a poco se fue volviendo malva por el ocaso. Una sonrisa decaída jaló sus labios, después un suspiro brotó, hondo, de su pecho. Patty y Liz la miraron confundidas. ¿Por qué esa chica siempre lucía tan deprimida?

- Yo… me preguntó cómo sería volar…

- Ah… ¡Es genial! – gritó Patty atrayendo la mirada taciturna de Chrona.

- ¿Q-Qué se siente? – dijo con su voz bajita la de cabello rosa. Patty se llevó el índice al mentón.

- Te da una sensación como de… como… ¡Comer barbacoa cuando tienes mucha hambre!

- ¡Patty! Deja de relacionar todo con comida…- dijo Liz ofuscada, Chrona miró ansiosa a la mayor.- Es una sensación como… ¡Encontrar el barniz de uñas que creías descontinuado!

- ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos son tan absurdas!…

- Kid-kun…

Chrona miró al chico que acababa de intervenir. Kid sólo se había dedicado a escuchar a las tres chicas que hablaban, pero al parecer al no soportar más las incoherencias de las Thompson había intervenido.

- Verás Chrona, Volar es como Renovarte… ¡El viento azotándose en el rostro te inunda de energía! ¡Te hace sentir que dejas de ser algo pequeño para volverte inmenso, gigante y poderoso! ¡Como el cielo mismo!

- ¡Eso es Kid! – dijeron ambas hermanas sonriéndole. - ¡Es justo como lo queríamos decir!

- ¡Ora Kid! ¿Por qué no llevas a Chrona a dar una vuelta en Belzebu?- dijo Liz con ojos brillantes esperando que su idea hiciera sonreír a la opaca Chrona.

- ¡Yes Nee-san! ¡Anda Kid, llévala!

- ¿Quieres intentarlo Chrona? – dijo el chico mirando de soslayo. Chrona tragó con fuerza, Kid le sonrió de lado.- Prometo no dejarte caer…

Y apareció en Chrona por primera vez.

Un brinco intenso en su pecho, una vuelta extraña del corazón causada por la sonrisa de Kid. Sintió que el estómago le cosquilleaba como si le quisiera rugir por hambre pero no era eso, era un cosquilleo que removió sus adentros y le agitó más el corazón cuando vio que Kid le extendía la mano para que fuera con él.

- Andando, Chrona…

Lo único que le quedó a ella fue aceptar esa mano delgaducha como la suya propia, y tragar saliva con fuerza para hacer bajar a su corazón que parecía querer escapar por su boca. Nunca había sentido _nada como eso._

- ¡Hey Kid-kun, muéstrale la especial 360º! – exclamó emocionada Patty. Liz puso cara de horror.

- ¡Na-Nada de piruetas Kid! – gritó Liz.

Kid volteó a ellas enarcando una ceja. ¿Quién se creían que era? Si le llegaba a pasar algo a la chica seguramente Maka le haría a él algo horrible. Como ir a su apartamento y revolver sus cosas rompiendo la perfecta simetría que lo enorgullecía.

Belzebu, suavemente, subía más y más. Las manos trémulas de su compañera se aprisionaron con moderada fuerza de su chaqueta. El shinigami giró a mirarla, los ojos de Chrona estaban cerrados con bastante fuerza.

- Hey Chrona, disfruta el espectáculo…- dijo cuando sobrevolaban los altos del Shibusen.

Primero fue el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Abiertos en toda su extensión, los ojos de Chrona parecían enormes. El brillo del sol que se metía tras la zona rocosa los volvió de una extraña tonalidad azulosa.

- Ma-Maravilloso…

- ¡Mmm! Me gustan los ocasos tras esas montañas a esta hora… La luz del sol las ilumina de tal forma que crea una figura hermosamente simétrica en el suelo.

Chrona bajó la mirada. La figura se alargaba poco a poco hasta hacerse perfectamente idéntica en ambos lados.

- Arigato, Kid-kun.- la tímida Chrona ensanchó los labios en una sonrisa dulce.

- No tienes q-

- ¡Eh! ¿Q-Qué pasa? – se preocupó al ver que Kid se había interrumpido de repente.

- No,… nada.

Kid había respondido volviendo de nuevo la vista al frente. La sonrisa de Chrona…

La sonrisa de Chrona era simétrica. Había bastado un simple vistazo para que él, experto en la materia, lo notara. Ambos lados se correspondían, hasta había las mismas arruguitas al lado de las comisuras de los labios.

Hermosa.

Las mejillas del hijo del Shinigami lucían teñidas de rojo, sus ojos ámbar dibujaron maravilla. Las delgadas manos de ella se cerraron en su cintura. Kid sintió como la frente de Chrona se recostaba en su espalda.

- Te-Tenías razón, Kid-kun… Pu-Puedo sentir la energía… No había sentido nada como esto… - susurró cerca, cerrando más las manos en la ropa del chico.

El aliento de Chrona se coló hasta su piel a través de la ropa y Kid sintió un golpe invisible en el estomago. Un golpe que le descolocó pero de alguna manera no le pareció molesto, ni desagradable.

- Yo… yo tampoco….- se sintió torpe.- Eh… Cu-Cuando quieras volveremos a hacerlo, Chrona…

- ¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

- Sujétate…- dijo mientras imprimía velocidad al vuelo. Kid, con mejillas rosas y una sonrisa oculta, miraba con determinación el amplio camino celeste con Chrona sujetándose fuertemente de su espalda.

El vuelo continuó unos kilómetros más.

Aterrizaron cuando casi estaba por completo oscuro; las hermanas Thompson miraron más alegre a Chrona, y un poco taciturno a Kid. La chica de cabello rosa se retiró a su habitación agradeciendo a los tres. Antes de irse le tendió la mano a Kid, él la apretó con suavidad.

- Arigato, Kid-kun…

La vieron adentrarse a los oscuros pasadizos del lugar. En segundos escucharon a Ragnarok que vociferaba exigiendo comida.

- Eh… Kid-kun ¿Estás bien?

Respondió con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza a la pregunta de Liz. Patty se acercó a mirarlo detenidamente. Kid se veía extraño. Ambas se encogieron de hombros al verlo que volvía a subir a su patineta voladora rumbo al cielo negro de Death City.

Kid decidió que tenía muchas cosas que pensar. ¿Qué había pasado en ese vuelo? Nunca había sucedido en él _nada como eso_ que había experimentado con Chrona.

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Mi primer fic sobre SE, ¡Yeah, Soul Eater es energía pura!

Saludos y Besos de Mizu.

Se aceptan reviews. ^^


End file.
